omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Wukong (Mythology)
|-|Monkey King= |-|Buddhahood= Character Synopsis Sun Wukong, also known as the Monkey King, is a mythological figure who features in a body of legends, which can be traced back to the period of the Song dynasty.2 He appears as the main character in the 16th-century Chinese classical novel Journey to the West (西游记). Sun Wukong is also found in many later stories and adaptations. In the novel, he is a monkey born from a stone who acquires supernatural powers through Taoist practices. After rebelling against heaven and being imprisoned under a mountain by the Buddha, he later accompanies the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from "the West". Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 3-A | 1-A Verse: Chinese Mythology Name: Sun Wukong (孫悟空), Son Goku (Japanese Pronunciation), Stone Monkey (Shí Hóu / 石猴), The Handsome Monkey King (Měi Hóuwáng / 美猴王 ), Bìmǎwēn (弼馬溫), The Great Sage Equal to Heaven (Qítiān Dàshèng / 齊天大聖), The Buddha of Victorious Fighting (Dòu-zhànshèng-fó / 鬥戰勝佛) Gender: Male Age: Over 920 Years at the beginning of Journey to the West | Unknown Classification: Spiritual Primate | Buddha Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation/Light Manipulation, Flight, Shapeshifting, Cloning/Multiplication, Size-Shifting, Magic User, Invisibility, Teleportation, Paralysis, Weather/Wind Manipulation, Immunity to Fire and Water, Barriers, Can Break any Lock, Resurrection(One life for each of his 72 transformations) | All previous powers on a Massively Higher scale, Immortality (Types 1 and 4, unable of being killed by the Jade Emperor), capable of seeing through any disguise, illusion or transformation | Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Acausality, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Physics Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Transdualism, Omnipresence, Nigh Omniscience Destructive Ability: At least High Universe Level (Defeated over 600 thousand pantheons of gods some of which were the embodiments of 28 Constellations. Able to lift the entire Milky Way Galaxy which in mythology was considered infinite in size and infinitely expanding) | Metaverse Level (He managed to achieve Nirvana which according to Buddhist teachers is transcendence of all concepts and boundaries and ascension to a state of absolute boundlessness existing outside of all of existence, all concepts and dimensions) Speed: Infinite (Crossed the entire Milky Way Galaxy in seconds and even lifted it atop his head. The Milky Way in mythology was considered to be infinite in size and infinitely expanding.) | Omnipresent (When you achieve Nirvana, you encompass and become with all of existence itself) Lifting Ability: At least High Universal | Irrelevant Striking Ability: High Universal Class (Lifted the entire Milky Way Galaxy atop his head which was infinite in size and infinitely expanding according to Taoism teachings and Mythology, defeated an entire pantheon of gods that embodied over 28 constellations) | Metaversal (As a Nirvana user his existence has transcended absolutely everything possible and exists merely as a boundless entity free of limitation, boundaries, and concepts as to Nirvana these things are mini obstacles in life) Durability: At least High Universe Level or Universe Level+ through Immortality (Incapable of being killed by any deity, not even by the Jade Emperor himself) | Metaverse Level (Is free of all limitation and Boundaries as Nirvana is the state of absolute transcendence) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite | Irrelevant Range: Extended Melee Range Normally, Variable with Transformations and Ruyi Jingu Bang (Capable of growing up to 20 Miles in Height, his staff can expand infinitely) | Metaversal Intelligence: Quite High. A master of virtually all forms of martial arts. Trained under the supreme Taoist sage Subodhi for 20 years | Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything there is to know as Nirvana allows the user to know nearly all there is to know in existence) Weaknesses: Sun Wukong often fools around and rarely takes his opponents seriously. Can be sealed by High-Ranking deities such as Guan Yin Versions: Base Form | Achieving Nirvana (Buddhahood) Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Ruyi Jingu Bang' (Magic Golden-Clasped Rod): Sun Wukong's primary weapon, obtained during his visit to the Underwater Kingdom of Ao Guang, the Dragon King of the Eastern Sea. Despite weighing over13,500 jīn, or 7,960 Kilograms, Sun Wukong has no issues wielding it in combat. What makes the Ruyi Jingu Bang so special is it's seemingly unlimited Size-Shifting capabilities, being capable of growing as tall as the skies or shrinking to the size of a needle at will. At its peak, it became large enough to lift the Celestial River (The Milky Way Galaxy). *'Fèngchìzǐjinguān' (Phoenix Feather Cap): A treasure bestowed upon Wukong by the Dragon King Ao Qin *'Ǒusībùyúnlǚ' (Cloud-Stepping Boots): A treasure bestowed upon Wukong by the Dragon King Ao Run *'Golden Chain Mail:' A treasure bestowed upon Wukong by the Dragon King Ao Ming Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'72 Bian' (72 Earthly Transformations): Sun Wukong is capable of assuming 72 different forms. For each of said transformations, he holds an extra life. *'Shen Wai Shen Fa' (Body Outside of Body): Wukong is capable of transforming each of his body's 84,000 hairs into another form, be it an animal, person or inanimate object. He can also transform each of his hair's into a duplicate of himself. When he does such a thing, his Ruyi Jingu Bang also multiplies into thousands of itself. *'Limb Multiplication:' Sun Wukong can increase the number of his heads and arms, typically assuming a three-headed, six-armed form. During his battle against Nezha, he assumed a form with tens of thousands of limbs. *'Body Freezing Spell:' One of Sun Wukong’s most important powers, which allows him to magically freezing others into immobility with a single syllable and a point of his finger. He was only seen using this Spell against minor demons and monsters, so it most likely doesn't work against comparable beings. *'Bi Shui Jue' (Water Avoidance Charm): Allows Wukong to survive in deep waters without drowning, though renders him incapable of flight. *'Bi Huo Jue' (Fire Avoidance Charm): Makes Wukong incapable of being burned by any fire. *'Jie Suo Fa' (Lock Breaking Spell): With this spell, Wukong can instantly open any lock by pointing his finger or staff at it. *'Protective Circle:' With this ability, Sun Wukong can create an invisible protective wall around himself, drawing a circle around him on the ground with his staff. Anyone staying inside the circle will be safe from all harm. *'Huo Yan Jin Jing' (Fiery Golden Eyes): When he was burnt in Lao Zi’s furnace for 49 days, he sat in a place where there was only smoke, but no fire. Thus he managed to survive the burning, but his eyes were smoked into Fiery Golden Eyes. This enables him to see as far as a thousand li in the day and six hundred li at night. Furthermore, he can see through any disguise, illusion, or transformation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Primates Category:Gods Category:Iconic Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Immortals Category:Ki Users Category:Psychics Category:Time Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Physics Benders Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Large Size Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1